Greed
Greed the Avaricious is one of the seven Homunculi and a former antagonist of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. He is currently an anti-hero and the partner of Xingese Prince Ling Yao after regaining his old memories of the 1st Greed. Background Physical Appearance Greed currently has the physical appearance of his host Ling (including the dark-colored clothing Ling wears), though his eyes are open and his irises become red, an Ouroboros mark appears on his left hand and his facial features are altered, looking paler and more akin to that of his previous aspect. When Greed is in control of Ling's body his hair cover his right eye, while when Ling takes it back, his hair cover his left eye. Also contrary to his host, Greed is almost always depicted with his eyes open. Personality As his name implies, Greed is the embodiment of Father's extreme avarice and unquenchable thirst for all form of possession. He covets "everything that the world can offer", including money, women and political power. However, this also gives Greed a much firmer personality than his fellow homunculi that played into his desertion, since he felt he would never gain anything for himself by following Father's command. This makes Edward Elric describe him as "the only homunculus who has learnt to think for himself". In spite of his demanding personality and avarice nature, he is very polite, laid-back, nonchalant and chivalrous, mostly to the point he refuses to fight against women. Though he would fight a woman like Thorn, mostly to help Ling get revenge for the "death" of Fū Yao. He never lies and he offers bargains to gain what he wants and he acts in a friendly (though sarcastic) way even towards foes. However, he is bent on gaining whatever he has set his sight on, not taking "no" for an answer and fighting ruthlessly to obtain and keep it. When confronting people he dislikes, he becomes clearly insulting and bent on killing them, stating that he is so greedy that he wants their lives, though he's put that habit behind him and starts acting more merciful towards weaker enemies. Being greedy, he values his possessions more than he demonstrates it, and holds those who swear their allegiances to him in very high regards, being seen kind and complimenting towards his chimera underlings. He eventually becomes friends with Ling, though he frequently rants when Ling take the control of their body, which he considers as his own alone. However, what Greed truly wants is to have friends to depend on, in spite of his greedy nature. Synopsis Abilities Ultimate Shield: Greed has the ability to re-arrange the configuration of carbon atoms in his body, allowing him to transform his skin into Graphene, which is harder than diamond. This increases his defensive power, allowing him to remain unscratched by any form of weaponry from either close or long-range. In turn, his offensive power is increased as well, allowing him to deal more powerful blows to his enemies and break through harder materials without effort. He usually uses this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of his body during battle, but can extend the effect to its entirety. In this form, he resembles a black-skinned demon with a malevolent facial visage. As Greed has control over the configuration of his body's carbon atoms, the substances that he can convert his skin into can vary based on his intentions. He can choose to convert his skin into the indestructible substance, or he can turn his skin into weak graphite. The latter was seen in his fight against Father shortly before he died, which gave Edward the chance to finish off Father and free the Xerses souls trapped within him. Regeneration: A standard ability amongst the homunculi, Greed possesses a certain degree of regeneration. Thanks to this ability Greed was capable of surviving grievous if not outright lethal injuries such as having his neck broken, his internal organs pierced or his entire head destroyed. However there was a limit to this power, as seen after the original Greed was forced to combat Edward Elric, Izumi Curtis and King Bradley one after another, with the latter being able to finally drain all of his lives. Peek Physical Conditioning: Like all homunculi, Greed possess above-average strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, due to the augmented powers fueled by the Philosopher's Stone. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Durability': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Greed is highly proficient in unarmed combat; he is gifted in punches and kicks, as well as grapples and takedowns, and also uses his impressive strength and speed to give him an edge in combat. His blows are further enhanced by his "Ultimate Shield", making his blows more deadlier, while also using it as a defensive measure to protect his blind spots. He is able to hold his own against stronger opponents in a considerable amount of time. Keen Strategist: Despite his greedy and nonchalant attitude, Greed is a skilled strategist, able to keep a keen eye on things during battle. Immense Chi Power: As one of the Seven Homunculi, Greed possesses an enormous amount of Chi energy. His chi is gray in color. Relationships Family *Father (Deceased) *Pride (Brother) *Lust (Sister; Deceased) *Envy (Brother; Deceased) *Gluttony (Brother; Deceased) *Sloth (Brother; Deceased) *Wrath (Brother; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *You Can Talk All You Want Huball But You Still Dont Stand A Chance In Hell (To Pride) *Good I Dont Either (To Natsu Dragneel) Battles & Events * Greed And Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Lust And Envy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Immortal Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies Category:Fearsome Hand of Five